harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jocelyn Sawyer
Jocelyn Lorraine Sawyer is a witch. Often called "Jo" or "Jocey". Biography She is a pure-blood and has been taught all her life to be proud of it by her very strict parents. Her parents seem to be very busy with their job and therefore leave Jocelyn with her witch guardian, Meredith, to whom she isn't very fond of calling her a reflection of her parents and comparing her to her older brother. On the morning of her eleventh birthday, Jo wakes up really early, being very eager and impatient for her letter to come. She gets a brand new broom, a wand and an owl named Halo for her birthday. She is chosent o be in Ravenclaw, but the hat wasn't sure if she shoudl be in Slytherin. Unseen Fate Series *Pure-Blood Physical Appearance Jocelyn is often described as small and short with long auburn brown hair and bright honey eyes. Personality and Traits Jocelyn has always grown to be very independent who can sometimes be revelious towards her bossy and strict parents. She sometimes feels like they only 'love' her because she's a witch. She grows more energetic and lively as she goes to Howards. She is extremely impatient and not a very hard-worker when it comes to school work, though she still reaches a good academic achievement. She is a very good Quiddich player, havign played most of her life as a game for fun and sometimes as a way of gettign away from her own problems at home. Relationships Parents Darius Sawyer and Gwendolyn Sawyer relatonship with Jocelyn is not very lovingly. He parenst spend most of the time at work, leaving her with her guardian, Meredith. It is known that her parents keep very strict rules aroudn the house and have taught her all her life haf-bloods and muggle-borns are unloyal and shouldn't be part of the witch and wizard community. Brother Logan Ivan Sawyer is Jocelyn's older brother, and the favourite among both Sawyer children, mainly because of his agreement about half-bloods and muggle-borns. She racalls to boss her around all the time seeing as he is five years older than her. Elves Edlyn is a female elf of the house. She is Rigby's sister. Jocelyn seems to be very good friends with her, seeing as she's known the elf for almost her whole childhood. Rigby is the male elf of the house. He is Edlyn's brother. Jocelyn doesn't really talk to him, she refers him as moody and only obeying orders from her parnets and her older brother. She laughs at how the only thing they ave in common is their dislike for her guardian, Meredith. Guardian Meredith She is not very fond of her guardian. She is fairly young, being like a bossy step-sister to Jocelyn.Thinking of her as a reflection of her bossy parents, making her unfun and boring around. She is described as a person who can't take any jokes and always follows the rules. She compares Jocelyn to her older brother Logan all the time, saying how she shoudl be more like him at all times. ...More Coming Soon.... Category:Characters